Strip Me
by MissHeartfilia
Summary: Part of Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 Theme Challenge. Inspired by Natasha Bedingfield's Strip Me. Rated T for now, may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've decided to do another SasuHina, I think this one will actually have an ending though. Bear with me, I just started my first week of college.**

**Summary: A part of Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 Theme Challenge. A fic inspired by Natasha Bedingfield's song Strip Me, I guess you could call it a song-fic. SasuHina **

**Disclaimer: If only, if only . . .**

**Strip Me**

**By: **kitsunekitsunebi

**Chapter1:**

**-Everyday I fight for all my future somethings . . .**

Here she was again, face to face with the man that should have loved her, that should have cherished her, that should have been standing beside her, not against her. Eyes as hard as stone and heart as cold as ice, Hiashi Hyuuga stared down at his first born.

While his face was expressionless, Hinata could feel the disgust, resentment, and maybe even hatred rolling off of the man in front of her. The dark-haired teenager simply ignored the ever-present hurt in her heart and stared right back.

She hadn't even known this meeting was coming; or perhaps she had been ignoring the feeling. Usually her father would avoid speaking to her directly, leaving her out of family events and focusing on his youngest and, as he put it, much more promising child. It was not as if Hinata had done anything out of the ordinary. Training, missions, and more training were all a part of her regular routine. The whole situation was quite baffling really.

"Hinata, I have called you here to discuss your future. Your 18th birthday is quickly approaching, and while it is clear that you will not be the next clan leader, you will contribute what little you have to offer to both your clan and your village. Come December you will be of marrying age and will be wed to whomever I see fit. The union will strengthen the existing bond we have with the clan, if we can find anyone who will take you that is. Several have already refused and no one seems to be stepping forward. It looks like you have failed before you have even begun." He spoke as if she were nothing more than an item at auction.

She was a piece of flesh that could build bonds and bare children; nothing more.

Not his daughter, not his first born child, not the product of his love for his late wife; nothing.

Hinata could not help but become teary-eyed as her father spoke of her failures, never once acknowledging her many achievements. Like her skill with the byakugan; it was the farthest reaching in the clan. Or her ability to use offense as a defense. He hadn't even congratulated her on her recent promotion to jonin. It was as if he was stuck in the past.

'He is stuck in the past' she thought to herself remembering the day her father took a turn for the worst.

**~Flashback~**

It had been a cold, cold day when her mother died.

Freshly fallen snow covered the ground in a thin blanket and the sun hid within the clouds, trying to stay warm itself.

She had been taken to the hospital by a branch member of the clan, a kind woman she was, to visit her mother. Her sister, still an infant, had been at home with another kind-hearted branch member. In fact it had been a few months after her baby sister had come home that her mother had fallen ill.

Chills ran up little Hinata's spine as she walked hand-and-hand with the older woman. The grave look on her face had not gone unnoticed by the small, excited, child.

Why did everyone look so sad? Today was her birthday and nothing could make her happier than seeing her mother again. She wanted to hear her mother shout 'Happy Birthday, Sunshine' like she did every year. She wanted to jump in her arms and tell her about her day. She wanted to hear her say 'I love you'.

But she never did.

When the pair made it to the hospital, they received the news.

'Mrs. Hyuuga is no longer with us' is what he had said.

"I want to see mommy and daddy" she said running through the door to where her mother should have been waiting for her.

She didn't understand that her mother was long gone.

Inside the stark white room Hinata saw something she would never forget. Her mother lay in the hospital bed still, motionless, staring off into heaven where her soul had surely ascended. Beside her lifeless, no, soulless body sat her father, his back turned to her. She called out to both her mother and father and waited for a response.

Till this very day Hinata wishes she hadn't.

The look on her father's face as he turned to face her was heartbreaking. He was crumpled, broken, and torn like a flimsy piece of paper. He was hunched over in his chair and even the small child in front of him could see the despair in the depths of his eyes. His tear-stained face was blank for a few moments, before he finally broke down at the sight of his eldest. Pitiful sobs racked his body as tears began to stream freely down his face for a second or third time. Hiashi's body shook as he looked at his now motherless child.

A father is strong.

A father is indestructable.

A father is protection.

To see such a man break down and cry is something no child should see. The shelter Hinata had sought in her father's arms was no more.

"You look just like her." he said and smiled. It was broken and torn but a smile nonetheless.

It was the first time she saw him cry.

And the last time she saw him smile.

**A/N: So what did you think? I felt a bit weak towards the end.**

**(A/n: Click that button ↓ and leave me a review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I couldn't stop thinking about this fic and I had the time so I typed up another chapter. Feel free to make a request also, I wanna at least get to 50 stories in the 1000 theme challenge. Oh and thank you to all the reviewers out there, hits are nice, but come on people review!**

**Summary: A part of Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 Theme Challenge. A fic inspired by Natasha Bedingfield's song Strip Me, I guess you could call it a song-fic. SasuHina **

**Disclaimer: If only, if only . . .**

**Strip Me**

**By: **kitsunekitsunebi

**Chapter2:**

**-A thousand little wars I have to choose between . . .**

". . .inata. Hinata!" her father shouted at her as she snapped out of her reverie. As she looked into the eyes of the man that wouldn't even acknowledge her as his daughter, Hinata was filled with uncontrollable rage. It gushed, swelled, and bubbled inside her almost boiling over the surface of her calm and cool demeanor.

Where was the father that she loved?

Who was this man?

How dare he take away her last freedoms?

For an instant Hinata sensed fear, something she didn't think he had, within the man in front of her. Then as quickly as the blinding emotion had come, it was gone.

While she did not wish to bend and bow to the wishes of this man, she had to admit it; he was right. She had not shined as brightly as she should have, she did not have what it took to be clan leader. Hinata would do her part; she would contribute to the clan, body and soul.

After all he had taken away her everything, what difference did it make now?

**-I could spend a lifetime on the things that I don't need . . .**

After hours of contemplation, Hinata finally thought of a way to inform her closest friends; Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Kurenai. She didn't want to wait to the last minute and have it come off as a surprise to her adoptive family. She would tell them at their usual training grounds, so they wouldn't cause a scene. Kiba was the over-dramatic type and Kurenai would be just as upset. Shino he'd probably be the most composed; he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve like his teammates.

So Hinata made her way to the meeting place with her head down, deep in thought. She had only a few more months before she would be wed to some man she doesn't even know.

What kind of man will her father choose?

He could be cruel or he could be kind.

He could be ugly or beautiful.

He could also be just like him. Just like her father.

Hinata shivered at the thought. She wished for nothing of the sort. While still in deep thought Hinata bumped into a familiar face.

"Hey Hinata!" called the orange clad ninja.

It was Naruto of course, smiling and as happy as ever. It was as if he didn't have a care in the world.

'He probably doesn't' Hinata thought to herself as she drew closer to her blond haired crush. Behind him was Sakura, who was smiling just as widely.

'Something good must've happened' Hinata thought as she noted the pair's expressions.

"I've got some great news, Hinata!" Naruto shouted; the joy in his voice as clear as his sky-blue eyes. He was practically jumping up and down in front of her. Sakura had to hit him over the head to get him to stop his movements.

"Just spit it out already you idiot" Sakura said quickly becoming irritated with Naruto's foolish behavior.

"Sasuke's finally been released! He'll be on house arrest for about a month or so but we can finally visit him!" He said loudly ignoring aching bump on his head. His voice caught the attention of a few passerbies causing people to sneer in his direction at the new information. Hinata may not have known Sasuke well but she trusted Naruto's judgment enough be comfortable with the new info. Sure Sasuke had done some bad things in his lifetime, but this is a ninja village. Who does not have blood on their hands?

"That's wonderful news, Naruto!" she said, genuine happiness in her voice. A smile spread across her face as she noticed that she hadn't stuttered, even in Naruto's presence. He chattered on about what he and Sasuke were going to do when he finally got out. The smile faded as she noticed that Sakura was standing a little too close to Naruto, constantly brushing her hand against his.

'So they finally did it?' she thought to herself. It was clear that the two were in a relationship, it really was about time they got together anyway. Naruto had always been head-over-heels in love with Sakura anyway. It was just that Hinata thought that maybe he'd finally forget about her and see what was right in front of him.

But he hadn't. Sakura finally got over her silly obsession with the boy that couldn't love her and opened her eyes. And there Naruto was, by her side like he had always been. The smile came back to Hinata's face, full force, as she looked back up at the pair and said her goodbyes.

She needed to get over Naruto anyway. She was to be wed soon, within a few months actually.

Hinata kept on smiling until she made it to the training grounds where she was greeted with the faces of her teammates.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted as he made his way over to her, Akamaru in tow, a worried expression on his face. Both Shino and Kurenai made their way over to her with the same expression. Why did they have such concerned faces?

"Hinata, what was this meeting about?" asked Shino, his voice matching his worried expression.

"I've got some . . . good news" she said, her voice wavering a bit.

"Then why are you crying?" asked Kiba. At his words Hinata realized that tears had begun to stream down her face. When had she started crying? On her way to the training grounds? She probably looked like a maniac with that huge grin plastered in place.

"I don't know" she said. And she was telling the truth, she honestly didn't know why she had started the waterworks. She felt so good, so free. And yet the tears wouldn't stop.

Maybe it was because she had finally let go.

It hurts to let go of things you love. But it feels so good to set them free.

**A/N: Well you know the drill.**

**(A/n: Click that button ↓ and leave me a review)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What is this? An update? Please, hold your applause. Oh and to answer a previous question I will probably not use honorifics in this fic, don't hold me to it though, I might forget or something. Once again thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

**Summary: A part of Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 Theme Challenge. A fic inspired by Natasha Bedingfield's song Strip Me, I guess you could call it a song-fic. SasuHina **

**Disclaimer: If only, if only . . .**

**Strip Me**

**By: **kitsunekitsunebi

**Chapter3:**

**-But that's like chasing rainbows . . .**

So here Hinata stood, under the scrutinizing gaze of the council in the conference room once again. She was surrounded by the same pale eyes she has faced on countless other occasions. Things always ended the same way when she was put in front of the Hyuuga council. They would listen to her opinion, as if they actually care, then carelessly toss it aside. What she thought was unimportant in their minds, yet they continued to bombard her with the meaningless questions.

"What do you think of this arrangement, Hinata?" they asked.

"I am happy to contribute to my clan" she said. And for once, she meant what she said. She may not have liked the thought of an arranged marriage, but she accepted things for what they were. She was the daughter of one the most powerful clan heads in Konoha, if it had not been her, it would have been her sister.

She was weak, and her sister was not.

It was fate, as her dear cousin would have put it.

After a few more questions about her 'feelings' and how 'important' they were in the decision making process, her father finally stood.

"Hinata the council and I have somehow managed to find a suitor for you." He said, already trying to make her feel bad about herself, searching her eyes for a reaction. Instead Hinata was cool and composed; she was completely ready for this.

Or so she thought.

"You will wed Sasuke Uchiha one month from today. We hope that this arrangement will renew and strengthen the bond the Uchiha once had with both the Hyuuga clan and Konoha" her father said, voice filled with spite. Hinata couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that echoed throughout the hall.

Hinata Hyuuga was to wed Sasuke Uchiha one month from today; it was October 28th today.

She would be wed on her birthday.

It was ironic, really. Her birthday was supposed to be a celebration of another year of her life. Instead it would commemorate not only the anniversary of her mother's death, but the end of her own life as well.

It would be the day her freedom would truly die.

Without a word, Hinata left the room, her face as blank as when the meeting began.

She ran.

Face like steel, until she arrived at Kurenai's door. She knocked hard and fast, its urgency clearly ringing throughout the small apartment.

'She has to be here. She has to be' Hinata thought to herself as she banged her fists against the hard wood of the door. Her walls were beginning to crumble as the pressure that she held upon her shoulders started to come crashing down on her.

Just when she was ready, they threw something else her way.

'What more could they take from me?' she would think to herself, and nothing would come to mind, then she would smile, content with the answer.

But now she couldn't quite comprehend, the thought had never once crossed her mind.

She would belong to Sasuke Uchiha.

Kurenai finally came to the door, shock clear on her face as Hinata all but leapt into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

-**And coming home empty . . .**

It wasn't long before the news got out that Hinata Hyuuga would wed marry Sasuke Uchiha on December 28th.

"What a great birthday gift" the teens her age would say.

"What a shame" the elders would say.

"Was it not enough that they took away her birth-right?" others would ask.

'No' Hinata thought. 'It would never be enough for him'.

When Naruto caught wind of the news the first thing he did was run over to the Uchiha's house and make some noise, granted the sun had long since retired and the moon was high in the sky. The blond boy had demanded that they go out and celebrate, he called up everyone he could and here they were; sitting awkwardly next to one another in a nice barbeque place that Chouji had picked out.

Well it was awkward for Hinata at least. She was sitting next the man that she had to marry.

A man she knew almost nothing about.

A man that had been marked a traitor.

A man that wouldn't so much as look in her direction.

For that last one, Hinata was grateful.

When the two had finally been forced into the same room, and black met white Hinata felt like she was being crushed, suffocated by his stare. He had the eyes of man who had seen more than anyone should have seen in a lifetime. He was lost, soulless, moving to the will of another.

'But' Hinata thought 'Why marry?'

Sasuke Uchiha was an enigma, a mystery, and she would be his in a matter of weeks. She didn't have much time to ponder the subject as Naruto stood.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

The sound echoed through the small restaurant as Naruto clicked his chopsticks (Hahahah I was going to say fork) against a glass. Heads turned to the orange clad ninja as he cleared his throat preparing to speak. Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Sai, Hinata and Sasuke gave their attention; as well as the rest of the costumers in the place.

"We're here to congratulate our good friends Hinata and Sasuke on getting married!" he shouted and a whistle or two was heard from the crowd.

"May you both be happy!" he shouted and dramatically raised his glass in the air and drank it down. Claps and cheers rang out all around the couple and Hinata had to stop herself from laughing.

'Happy?' she thought looking around the room. The faces she saw had mixed emotions, fake smiles and real smiles were seen on the faces of friends and strangers all around her.

Kiba and Shino were, of course, less than pleased with the situation, all but glaring at the man sitiing at the head of the table.

Neji seemed somewhat indifferent, though he kept throwing a worried glance or two her way.

Ino and Sakura were cheery, glad that Hinata finally had someone.

The others were talking amoungst themeselves about the arrangement. Speculations all around.

Her eyes travelled to Naruto's face. The grin on his face rivaled that of the Cheshire cat's. He was so happy for them that it made her heart ache at past memories she hadn't quite let go of yet. Hinata then tore her eyes away and looked to Sasuke's face. And what she saw on it surprised her.

A smile.

A smile was on his face.

It was small, almost not even there.

But it was a smile nonetheless.

Hinata couldn't help but allow a smile to slide onto her face.

When Hinata headed home that night she thought that maybe, just maybe, there was some hope for her, for them, after all.

**A/N: So maybe there is some hope for Hinata. Can the girl as innocent and pure as snow get along with someone whose hands have been permanently stained red with blood? Find out in the next chapter! Hahahah just kidding . . . kind of**

**(A/n: Click that button ↓ and leave me a review)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well I'm back from the dead people! Well . . . not the dead but, I've made it through my first year of college and finally have some free time people. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, and even those who didn't for their support! Thank you!**

**Summary: A part of Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 Theme Challenge. A fic inspired by Natasha Bedingfield's song Strip Me, I guess you could call it a song-fic. SasuHina **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, because the author of a series needs to write fanfiction**

**Strip Me**

**By: **kitsunekitsunebi

**Chapter 4:**

**-And if you strip me. . .**

So, today was the day. Today was the day Hinata Hyuuga would marry Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata had risen earlier than usual for this most 'special' occasion to visit the grave of her late mother. It was an especially cold morning, if you could call it that. The sun, that had just barely begun to rise, was overcast with clouds the color of dirty snow. The wind bit at her nose as her dark tresses cascaded around her shoulders. The only sound that could be heard was the harsh puffs of air the wind blew every now and again and the squish of fresh snow under Hinata's boots.

It seems that the clan caretakers had yet to clear the graveyards of the white specks that blanketed the ground and tombstones. It was alright with Hinata, however, she knew exactly where her mother was lain.

Just over the hill near the base of the biggest tree in the lot is where Hinata stopped. She took her gloved hand and wiped the snow off the top of the worn stone and smiled sadly as she read the name.

Although Hinata could not remember much about her mother, she could remember the warmth that the thought of her brought to her heart. She remembered the hugs, the kisses, and the smiles. She remembered when her dad hadn't been so bitter. The fondness in his eyes as he gazed at her swelling stomach that would one day be her sister. She also remembered the days after he mother's death when her nanny would tell her stories about her and say how she was the spitting image of the woman that she admired so much.

"Hi, mom." She said as a tear slid down her face.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm getting married today."

**-. . . Strip it all the way**

A gust of wind blew by, as if Mother Nature was surprised by the words she had just uttered.

"I'm to wed Sasuke Uchiha in just a few hours . . . I wonder if you remember Sasuke mom. You used to take me to his house when you were still here . . . I wish you were still here mom, I miss you. I miss you so, so much." Hinata said as she began to sob into her hands. After a minute or two she took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down.

"I'm not sure why Father always blamed me for your death. I don't know why he is constantly punishing me. Is it because I look just like you? He must really miss you Mother. That's why I'm going to do this. I'm not going to run away, I'm not going to be a failure this time." She said looking up at the grave through her hair then to the still cloudy sky.

A lonely crow that was as black as midnight sat on a low branch staring at Hinata with large, dark eyes. It let out a low, sad caw as its eyes met hers. It then looked to the sky and shook its feathers free of snow. It opened its beak and let out a loud cry, taking off toward where the sun began to break through the clouds.

Hinata stood and watched the bird fly off into the distance. She then took a step forward, heading toward the new future that awaited her.

-**If you strip me, what would you find?**

"Hinata! Where have you been? Go now, we have only a few hours to prepare you!" shouted a Hyuuga branch member. The Hyuuga manor was in a frenzy. In preparation of the ceremony, every member was up and active. The wedding would be open to the public and held in the very center of town. This event would be the biggest the Leaf Village has seen in years.

"Forgive me, I was at the graveyard." She said and the flurry of motion came to a brief stop as all remembered what else this day commemorated.

"Your mother would be proud, Hinata." Came the familiar voice of her former nanny, Hana. A bright smile spread across Hinata's face at the sight of the woman who had been her mother when, her own could not.

"Oh, and happy birthday, my girl. Now let's get you ready, so we can gather in the town square." She said leading Hinata off into the house.

**-If you strip me, strip it all away . . .**

"Take that off!" shouted one woman.

"Tighten that!" said another,

"Careful! You drop that and so help me . . ." threatened another.

Hinata was at the center of all this attention, but today she did not blush, she did not shy away. She would stand tall and represent her clan, as well as the Leaf.

From her place on the pedestal, Hinata could barely make out the faces of the woman in the room, let alone names. They twisted her, they spun her, they dressed and undressed her, they tied ribbons, and they combed hair, they made look like the princess she was.

"You look beautiful!"

"Absolutely stunning"

"Wonderful!"

"You look just like your mother." Said Hana, making her way through the crowd of women. She looked Hinata up and done, circling her. She studied the heavy silk robes, the extricate designs, and the way they clung to her body. She looked into her eyes and said.

"You are the spitting image." She then took her hand and freed Hinata's hair of the bun. Gasps could be heard all around the room until Hana hushed the crowd.

"Let her have this." She said looking around the room. No one dared to protest again.

"Everyone, to the square. Her father and I will be escorting her." The room slowly emptied and silence consumed the room.

"How are you, my dear?" Hinata stepped down from the pedestal, her bright white and lavender robes gliding to the floor with her, looked Hana and the eye, a smile plastered on her face and said;

**-"I'll be alright"**

**A/N: I hope this chapter left an impression.**

**(A/n: Click that button ↓ and leave me a review)**


End file.
